Doki Doki Literature Club (Oneshots)
by Princess Dash
Summary: This book contains all of my oneshots for Doki Doki Literature Club. Enjoy!
1. First Day

**Hey guys, please don't hate on me for this, This is my first DDLC (Doki Doki Literature Club) story, I'm trying to expand in fandoms i write for, So expect some things like The 7D and Mr Peabody and Sherman soon.**

* * *

Haley was a young fifteen year old girl with brown hair and green eyes, She had been moved to a school that required uniforms.

It was a warm gray blazer over a brown sweater-vest, and underneath that a white-collared shirt, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark blue skirt, she wore white stockings with black mary jane shoes.

She was waiting at the cross walk that she always used to get to her school.

"HEY!"

She flinched when she heard the all too familiar voice in the air.

This young girl was Sayori. Haley's friend since middle school. Haley always had to keep up with Sayori otherwise, she was utterly lost.

Sayori was a young girl with coral pink hair, cut short and slightly curled at the ends, with a large red bow on the left side of her head. Her eyes were sky blue, and she was of average height and weight. She wears the normal school uniform like the other students.

"Hey Sayori." Haley said as the young girl stood at her side.

"What the heck are you doing walking to school alone?" She asked.

"Uh, Sayori. I always walk to school on my own these days." Haley replied.

"Oh come on! Stop acting tough! I know you'd never leave me all on my own!"

Haley rolled her eyes and continued onto school as she eyed the many, many students.

"So, now that we can finally catch up..." She could see wear this is going. "How would you like to meet all my friends?"

"Sorry Sayori, but i want to join a club that's of my own choice." Haley said.

"Aww! Come on!" Sayori begged.

"No Sayori. I meant it." Haley said, firmly.

"I'll win one day!"

Haley rolled her eyes and made her way to her first class.

Sayori had been wanting her to join a club so she would be more social, but Haley just wanted to be on her own and do what she wanted.

"Sayori needs to get it in her head that she can't get whatever she wants in life." Haley told herself.

Haley's first class was art, so she walked into the classroom and her day began.

* * *

The day was over before she could blink an eye.

She was on her way out when she saw Sayori running up to her.

"Oh no, what now..." She muttered.

"Haley! Wait!"

"Yes Sayori?" She replied.

"Come on! Will you PLEEEEAAASSEE come and meet my friends?"

Haley sighed, assuming that Sayori wouldn't give up on her wish.

"Fine...Only if you'll leave me alone afterward."

Sayori squealed and pulled Haley all the way up to the clubroom.

"Hey everyone! We have a new member!" Sayori said, all the girls in the room turned they're attention to Haley. Whom was glaring as the pink haired girl.

"Sayori, don't make such attention..." Haley muttered.

"Welcome to literature club, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sayori always says nice things about you."

"Another Girl Sayori? Really? A change in gender wouldn't hurt every once in a while ya know."

"Ah! Haley! What a nice surprise! Welcome to The Literature Club!"

All words were mere blanks in her eyes.

This club was full of friendly and kind girls.

"What are you looking at?" A girl with pink hair said.

"Sorry..." Haley said shyly.

"Natsuki..." A girl with Purple hair spoke.

"Hmph."

The young girl who's name was Natsuki was one Haley couldn't remember seeing in the school.

"You can just ignore her when she's moody~" Sayori piped up. "Anyway...This is Natsuki. Full of Energy and Spike!"

Natsuki was a short girl with short, straight pastel pink hair and pink eyes. She also had a red hourglass-shaped hair clip at the right side of her bangs, as well as two red ribbons forming two small twin-tails. The rest of her hair was short and she had small bangs on the side of her face and small locks of hair on her forehead. As usual, her outfit was the school uniform.

In fact, they all wore the school's uniform.

Anyway.

"And this is Yuri!" Sayori said, directing to the purple haired girl. "The smartest of the club!"

She was a girl with long straight dark purple hair and light purple eyes, and she wore purple barrettes on both sides of her head, positioned upon long strands of hair close to her bangs.

"D-Don't say things like that.." She replied, she appeared to be shy and timid.

"Ah, well, good to meet you both. My name is Haley." Haley greeted warmly.

"And it seems you already know Monika, is that right?" Sayori asked.

Monika was one of Haley's best friends. Of course she knew her!

"Monika!" Haley said.

"That's right Sayori. It's great to see you again Haley." Monika said.

Monika was a girl with long coral brown hair that she kept in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. She also had bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes are emerald green as well.

"Same here Monika." Haley replied.

"Come sit down Haley! We made room for you at the table so you can sit next to me or Monika!" Sayori said.

Haley sat at the table and got to know all the girls in the club.

_Maybe this won't be so bad..._


	2. A Day Out

It was a good day in the town, Haley was getting dressed into her everyday outfit, a light purple, long sleeve shirt with a black skirt, white stockings and black mary-jane shoes.

"Today is gonna be good. Maybe i'll go out and shop with Monika, or go hang with Sayori!" She said.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Coming!"

She ran out of her bedroom door, down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Oh! Hey Yuri! Hey Natsuki! What's up?" Haley said.

"Oh. Hello Haley..."

"Hey."

"Did you two need something?" She asked.

"We were wondering if you wished to join Me and Natuski, Sayori and Monika for a club hangout?" Yuri timidly asked.

"Oh! Of course!" She said. "I was thinking of that anyway!" She smiled softly.

Soon after that, Haley, Yuri and Natsuki were on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile. Monika and Sayori were standing near the mall entrance.

"Where are they? I thought you said they were coming Sayori."

"That's what they said Monika!"

They both soon saw the three girls walk over to them.

"Haley!"

"Hey Monika."

All the girls were soon off.

* * *

They eventually decided to end the shopping trips and eat some lunch.

"So, Natsuki. You said that the last boyfriend you had was really bad?" Haley pondered.

"What last boyfriend?! What are you implying?!"

That got all the girls laughing.

"Nothing Natsuki! Nothing!" Haley sighed. "What about you Sayori?"

"Me? Never had a guy." She replied.

"Yuri?"

"No, i don't think so..."

Haley's eyes landed on Monika.

"Don't look at me like that H!"

"Come on, Surely you must have had at least one admirer!"

"Sorry H, but no men have ever caught my eye." Monika rolled her eyes.

"What about you?"

Haley's face turned bright red, "W-Well, maybe one boy has caught me..."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" They chanted.

"Well..."

* * *

One story later.

"Wow. That's how you met?" Monika pondered.

"Yep." Haley smiled.

"Well, it's getting late, we should all get home, we all have school tomorrow." Yuri said.

"No we don't. School has been canceled for a while." Haley said.

"How do you know?"

"The teacher in my class said so."

And so, they all went home and ended the day peacefully.


End file.
